My research and career focus is on predicting response to cancer treatment, with a specific concentration on adverse effects that negatively impact quality of life. I have been trained in cancer biology and genetic epidemiology, and my long-term career goal is to establish an NCI-supported independent research program focused on development and clinical implementation of genetic tests that predict for cancer treatment outcomes. My short-term research interests focus specifically on genetic predictors of response to radiation treatment. This area of research, termed 'radiogenomics', is an exciting, and relatively new field. The ultimate goal of this work is to develop a clinically useful genetic test that can stratify cancer patients as to their risk of developing adverse radiotherapy effects. Such a test could be used to provide information to individuals receiving a cancer diagnosis that will help them, along with their physician, choose the best course of treatment that will minimize adverse effects. This work has potential to significantly improve quality-of-life for millions of cancer survivors. My immediate goal within the context of this K07 award is to develop and test integrative risk models, based on genetic and non-genetic risk factors, for development of urinary, rectal and sexual adverse effects of radiotherapy used in treatment of prostate cancer. The proposed research aims to 1) develop risk models using the a large set of existing radiogenomics datasets, leveraging valuable resources of the NCI-supported Radiogenomics Consortium; and 2) test these risk models in an independent, prospective study conducted at the University of Rochester Wilmot Cancer Institute. The proposed study is expected to yield important results as well as provide additional experience and training needed to prepare me to embark on an independent career. My research activities will be complemented by mentorship, didactic coursework and attendance of workshops and national meetings. I have assembled an outstanding mentor team comprised of leaders in clinical cancer research, radiation biology and oncology, and prostate cancer. The University of Rochester Medical Center and Wilmot Cancer Institute provide an outstanding environment in which to perform this important work and train to become a leader in clinical translational cancer research.